Brillante petite humaine
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise de Todd's pet. Une sorte de réalité alternative avec Steve et Todd de Vegas, prisonniers, où une humaine insignifiante découvre qu'elle peut faire quelque chose de très spécial.
1. Chapitre 1

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de **Todd's pet** que j'aime beaucoup. J'avais envie de la traduire en français pour en faire profiter à d'autres. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que ma traduction sera suffisamment correcte pour que vous puissiez facilement lire ça et apprécier cette histoire ! _

**Brillante petite humaine**

**Chapitre 1**

On avait assigné à Rose la mission de le surveiller constamment, d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il disait et faisait, dans l'espoir de plus comprendre ces Wraiths. Elle savait qu'elle devait chercher une faiblesse qu'ils pourraient exploiter, mais elle voyait tellement plus dans cette créature complexe et intelligente. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il représentait toute son espèce, alors il n'y avait rien de spécial à déduire de ce que les Wraiths éprouvaient : ils ressentaient la douleur, ils connaissaient la solitude.

Le major Sheppard avait nommé le Wraith Todd il y avait plusieurs mois, quand il avait été capturé. Elle se souvenait que le Wraith avait alors paru impressionnant : se tenant bien droit et faisant plus de deux mètres, avec un port imposant et un charisme digne d'un chef.

Mais maintenant, il était affamé, épuisé, débraillé, et il perdait l'esprit de par la faim et sa captivité prolongée. Il faisait peine à voir dans l'uniforme de toile grise réglementaire des prisonniers qu'on le faisait porter. Elle savait qu'ils l'avaient torturé, malgré le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient nié, appelant simplement ça un « interrogatoire ». Elle leur était reconnaissante de ne pas lui avoir montré ça.

Et pourtant, chaque jour, quand elle regardait sombrer dans la folie cet alien autrefois fier et puissant, elle sentait sa propre santé mentale se dégrader. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient tirer d'autre de lui, mais même les commandants bornés de cette base pouvaient voir qu'elle développait une sorte de lien avec lui et ils insistaient pour qu'elle continue.

Néanmoins, qu'importe combien elle s'inquiétait, ce n'était maintenant qu'un futile exercice cruel et jour après jour, elle avait de plus en plus honte pour sa propre espèce. Elle lutta pendant plusieurs jours contre cela et, bien qu'elle dut admettre qu'il lui manquerait, c'était trop dur de le regarder se dégrader. Elle décida qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait demander à être mutée.

Mais quand elle arriva dans la pièce qui abritait le Wraith dans sa cage en plexiglas, elle vit une autre cage où se trouvait un autre prisonnier : un Wraith, comme Todd, mais ils ne pouvaient être plus différents.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review, et merci à Wraith23 pour avoir mis ma fic dans la community __**Todd's quarters**__. _

_Merci également à Python3921 et Lunastrelle pour avoir mis ma fic dans la liste de favoris et Alert.  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. J'avais envie de la traduire en français pour en faire profiter à d'autres. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que ma traduction sera suffisamment correcte pour que vous puissiez facilement lire ça et apprécier cette histoire ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

Il fallait les voir, les deux Wraiths, côte à côte dans leurs cages de verre respectives, démontrant bien que leur espèce était aussi diverse en apparence que les humains l'étaient.

Rose savait que, malgré ses instincts militaires enracinés, même Sheppard ressentait maintenant de la pitié pour Todd. Mais pour quelque raison inconnue, il semblait intensément éprouver de l'antipathie envers le nouveau Wraith. Il l'avait nommé avec mépris Steve, et elle se demandait si Sheppard était conscient de l'ironie dans l'idée de donner un nom aussi commun à un alien si beau et gracieux.

Steve était un sacré défi face à sa demande de mutation. Elle l'avait regardé toute la journée tandis qu'il se pavanait de long en large dans sa cage, de temps à autre il les regardait avec fureur, comme s'il pouvait aspirer leur vie avec ses yeux, simplement par la force de son regard. Elle se demandait parfois s'il le pouvait, tant il était difficile pour elle de détourner les yeux des siens.

Il portait encore son uniforme Wraith, il avait catégoriquement refusé de porter l'uniforme prisonnier, il le jugeait indigne. Les deux derniers jours, Sheppard avait plusieurs fois essayé de le faire coopérer.

« Vous serez plus à l'aise », avait dit Sheppard, en lui tendant l'objet incriminé.

« J'en doute sincèrement », avait répliqué le Wraith, regardant l'uniforme puis fronçant le nez comme si Sheppard lui avait tendu un rat pourri.

« Je pourrais vous paralyser et vous le faire enfiler », avait dit Sheppard sur un ton narquois.

« Et qui ferait ça, Major Sheppard ? » avait répondu le Wraith sur le même ton. « Vous ? » Le Wraith avait calmement tourné la tête et regardé Rose. « Je pourrais reconsidérer votre offre si ELLE me déshabillait… »

Rose avait viré au rouge écarlate, pourtant elle avait essayé de se retenir, et la façon dont Steve lui avait souri ne l'avait fait que rougir davantage.

Et donc, il arpentait sa cage de verre. Son long manteau de cuir noir tournoyait autour de son corps élancé à chaque passage et, tandis qu'elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il ait refusé de porter l'horrible uniforme néanmoins, elle se doutait que cela irait bien à ce séduisant alien.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci à pf59 et leulade pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. J'avais envie de la traduire en français pour en faire profiter à d'autres. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que ma traduction sera suffisamment correcte pour que vous puissiez facilement lire ça et apprécier cette histoire ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si triste ? » demanda Steve à Rose, qui était assise et remplissait son rapport d'observation, tout en redressant continuellement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ai-je l'air triste ? » Elle répondait à sa question avec une autre. Puis elle posa son ordinateur portable sur le banc et se leva pour se tenir face à lui. D'une certaine façon, elle ne se sentait jamais intimidée par ces Wraiths comme ces collègues semblaient l'être. Elle se demanda si elle ferait autant la fière s'il n'y avait pas la barrière de verre entre eux.

« Oui, vous l'avez… spécialement quand vous le regardez. » Steve fit un signe de tête en direction de la cage de verre voisine, où son camarade était assis, grommelant calmement.

Rose marcha jusqu'à la cage de Todd et plaça la paume de sa main contre le verre. Todd leva les yeux puis, souriant et penchant la tête sur le côté, dit avec mélancolie : « Triste petite humaine… »

« Nous pouvons ressentir vos émotions, vous savez », dit Steve. Il y avait une note taquine dans sa voix que Rose avait du mal à supporter, pour une raison étrange.

Elle se détourna de Todd et regarda Steve. « Ne vous moquez pas de moi », dit-elle, sans savoir si elle l'implorait ou l'exigeait.

« Ne te moque pas… petite humaine est triste pour nous », dit Todd.

Debout et les mains sur les hanches, Steve regarda Todd et fronça des sourcils. « Il a perdu l'esprit », dit-il avec dédain.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Rose, en regardant à nouveau Todd, sa main toujours contre le verre. « Parfois, je pense qu'il parle avec plus de bon sens que nous tous. »

Todd soutint son regard tandis qu'il se leva lentement de son banc et marcha vers le mur de sa cage où elle se tenait. Là, il plaça la paume de sa main contre celle de Rose, à un pouce de plexiglas, et dit : « Ne pas pleurer, petite humaine travail à faire. »

Rose et Todd échangèrent un sourire mélancolique et penchèrent la tête à l'unisson, comme s'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées.

Steve se détourna et se remit à faire les cent pas. « Il est fou ! »

« La tempête du jeune s'enferme dans la peur », dit calmement Todd, comme s'il parlait en privé avec Rose. « Triste petite humaine trouve la clé. »

Steve fusilla Todd du regard tandis qu'il se retournait dans ses allées et venues, et Rose le regarda. « Ne vous en faites pas », dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. « Je ne vous considère pas comme un ''jeune''. Mais avec moi, votre secret ne risque rien. »

« Je ne crains rien ! » gronda Steve.

« Bien sûr que non, vous êtes un Wraith », répondit Rose.

Cette fois ce fut Steve qui pencha la tête vers elle. Il la regarda, toujours debout avec sa main contre celle de Todd, tous deux se regardaient comme s'ils allaient s'étreindre, le lien entre eux était plus qu'évident. Avec réticence, Steve dit : « Je m'excuse pour m'être moqué de vous. »

Sans quitter Todd des yeux, elle dit : « Excuses acceptées. »

Aussitôt, Todd sourit et grogna un bref rire. Il tapa le verre avec un long et irrégulier doigt vert. « La clé du jeune », dit-il avant de se retourner pour marcher jusqu'à son banc.

* * *

_Pitié ! Même si ce n'est qu'une trad, les reviews m'aident, parce que je sais si ce que je traduis est bien écrit et tourné en français ou non, alors n'hésitez pas, please ! _


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci à Leulade, Pf59 et Lunastrelle pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. J'avais envie de la traduire en français pour en faire profiter à d'autres. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que ma traduction sera suffisamment correcte pour que vous puissiez facilement lire ça et apprécier cette histoire ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4**

Todd était étendu sur son banc avec les yeux fermés depuis plusieurs minutes et Steve était assis, l'air maussade, les yeux clos, dans un coin, comme s'il méditait. Rose se dit qu'elle pouvait faire une pause. Elle se leva et s'étira, tout en se frottant le creux des reins avec ses mains, puis fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Fatiguée de me regarder ? » dit soudainement Steve, la faisant sursauter.

« Je ne crois pas que votre ego ait besoin d'une réponse à ça », répliqua sèchement Rose en se tournant vers lui. Elle retira ses lunettes et frotta l'arête de son nez avant de les replacer et dit : « Mais je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de dormir. »

« Et si je ne veux pas que vous partiez ? »

Rose inspira avec une brusquerie involontaire. Venait-il de dire ce qu'elle avait pensé ? Elle se souvint que celui-ci, contrairement à Todd les premiers jours, ne traitait les humains que comme de la nourriture. À quelle espèce de jeu égotiste jouait-il avec elle ? Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction et essaya de la dissimuler derrière un sarcasme.

« Avez-vous peur d'être seul avec lui ? » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers Todd endormi. « Il y a 2,54 centimètres d'épaisseur de plexiglas entre vous, alors vous être en parfaite sécurité, il ne peut pas se nourrir de vous. »

Steve soutint son regard de ses yeux d'ambre et, l'espace d'un instant, son regard s'adoucit, l'attirant à lui. « Peut-être ai-je juste besoin de compagnie », dit-il doucement.

« Peut-être », dit Rose avec prudence. « Mais je doute vraiment que vous ayez besoin de compagnie humaine. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers Todd. « Il se réveillera bientôt. »

Steve se leva puis marcha jusqu'au bord de sa cage, et posa sa main à plat sur le verre devant lui, et dit : « Même un Wraith a besoin de contact physique de temps à autre. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et fixa la fente nourricière qu'elle pouvait clairement voir contre le verre.

« Avez-vous peur que j'aspire votre force vitale à travers votre main, même à travers la vitre ? » demanda-t-il, imitant son ancien ton sarcastique.

« Vous m'avez souvent vue faire ça avec Todd, vous savez donc que je n'ai pas peur, mais vous ne sentirez rien à travers la vitre », dit-elle, sachant que cette créature essayait de se glisser sous sa peau, malgré le plexiglas qui les séparait.

« Vous n'avez donc pas de raison pour ne pas le faire, dans ce cas », dit-il. Sa voix avait pris un ton grave, serein, trop intime au goût de Rose.

Bien décidée à ne pas montrer sa peur à ce Wraith, elle marcha jusqu'à lui. Lentement, avec hésitation, elle leva sa main et la mit contre le verre, sa paume et ses doigts couvrant les siens. Involontairement, elle poussa un cri. Malgré l'épaisseur du plexiglas, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main contre la sienne. Non, réalisa-t-elle, pas juste la chaleur, mais la texture, comme si le plexiglas n'était pas là. Son instinct lui disait de retirer sa main, mais elle ne le fit pas.

« Comment faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne ressens jamais ça avec Todd. »

« Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas sur la même longueur d'onde », supposa Steve. Rose le regard avec méfiance. La façon dont il la regardait la fit rougir et la mit mal à l'aise. Elle retira sa main de la vitre. Aussitôt, elle eut un inexplicable sentiment de perte et en éprouva du regret.

Depuis son banc, Todd rugit : « Les défenses s'écroulent ! Les murs tombent ! »

Il se mit à glousser tranquillement pour lui-même tandis que Rose quittait la pièce. Steve s'assit dans le coin le plus éloigné de sa cage et reprit son air maussade.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

« On n'a pas souvent ce genre d'opportunité », insista Sheppard.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils verraient ça comme une ''opportunité'', major Sheppard », dit Rose sur un ton cinglant.

« Le virus Hoffan est la seule vraie découverte que nous ayons faite depuis la guerre contre les Wraiths », poussa Sheppard.

« Et si nous sommes en guerre contre eux, ils sont donc des prisonniers de guerre, et ce n'est pas correct d'un point de vue éthique de les utiliser comme cobayes pour tester le potentiel de destruction d'armes biologiques », dit Rose dont la voix montait en crescendo, son sens de la justice particulièrement blessé.

« Ils finiront par mourir de toute façon, autant les utiliser tant qu'on le peut », dit Sheppard, agacé lui aussi, un muscle pulsait sous sa joue.

« Les utiliser ? Ils sont intelligents, doués de sensations, nom de Dieu ! Nous ne pouvons pas les UTILISER n'importe comment ! » dit Rose en se penchant au-dessus de la table de façon agressive, en direction de Sheppard.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » la défia Sheppard. « J'ai déjà la permission du QG, alors vous êtes déjà loiiiiiiin de tout ça ! Nous continuons l'expérience et amenons l'un d'eux sur Hoff. » Sheppard fit une pause pour étudier l'effet que cela avait sur Rose. Il remarqua qu'elle aussi avait un muscle qui émettait une pulsation dans sa joue. Aussi, avec une étrange satisfaction sadique, il ajouta : « Nous l'essaierons sur Steve. Aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi Steve ? » demanda Rose. « Je pensais que Todd avait plus besoin d'un repas. » Elle hésita, réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit quand les autres se tournèrent pour la regarder. « Cela fait bien plus longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas nourri, estima-t-elle. Il est plus faible et donc plus facile à transporter. Steve exigerait une surveillance plus élevée. »

« Bien essayé », ricana Sheppard. « Mais Todd délire trop pour nous donner quelque chose d'utile. Nous pouvons offrir la perspective d'un… » Il hésita et regarda Rose d'une manière méprisante. « … un repas pour obtenir des informations de l'autre. »

« Alors, si vous avez déjà décidé que Todd ne sert plus à rien, que comptez-vous faire de lui ? » demanda Rose, dont le sens de la justice outrepassant l'intimidation à l'idée de défier plus Sheppard. « Vous allez juste le laisser mourir de faim tout doucement dans cette cage de verre en face de Steve ? »

Sheppard haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, s'il voit l'un des siens mourir de la même façon que lui, il réalisera peut-être que nous sommes sérieux et il coopérera. »

« Même s'il le fait », objecta Rose, n'essayant plus de cacher son indignation, « le nourririez-vous ? » Sheppard haussa des épaules, mais ne dit rien. « C'est ce que je pensais. »

Rose lança ces mots à l'assemblée comme une accusation, poussa ses lunettes sur son nez puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd et bruyant.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Leulade pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

Rose regarda les chaînes que Sheppard lui tendait de la même façon que Steve avait regardé l'uniforme qu'on lui avait tendu. Elle leva son regard horrifié en direction de Sheppard.

« C'était vous qui ne vouliez pas qu'on le paralyse. Si vous êtes si inquiète du mal qu'on peut lui faire dans son état, alors faites-le vous-même », lui dit Sheppard. « À moins, bien sûr, que vous pensiez maintenant que le paralyser ne vaut pas ce risque. »

Sheppard avait dit à Steve qu'il le laisserait se nourrir en échange d'informations, mais que pour faire cela, ils devaient l'emmener sur Hoff où quelqu'un s'était porté volontaire. Il avait donné à Steve deux options : inconscient et paralysé, ou conscient et menotté.

Steve avait senti la vive inquiétude de Rose, sachant qu'elle était consciente que sa faim l'empêchait de guérir ses blessures dues aux balles pendant sa capture, mais aussi que le paralyser dans son état s'avérait dangereux.

Il avait choisi d'être conscient, mais il ne put se retenir de provoquer Sheppard : « Si vous pensez que vos soldats sont assez courageux pour essayer. »

Rose arracha les chaînes des mains de Sheppard et marcha jusqu'à Steve pour lui répondre d'un ton brusque : « C'est plus fort que vous, n'est-ce pas ? J'essaie de vous garder en vie ! Arrêtez de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues à tout bout de champ ! »

Rose savait que Sheppard ignorait une découverte récente qu'elle avait faite : les Wraiths sont dirigés par des femelles, et devant le visage furieux et affirmé d'une femelle non effrayée – même si elle est humaine – Steve devrait combattre l'instinct qui lui dicterait de revenir sur sa position. Elle dissimula un sourire satisfait quand, légèrement soumis, Steve recula avec l'air renfrogné.

Rose recula également et lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau à Steve, sa voix se fit plus douce et gentille. « Je m'excuse d'avoir à faire ça, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix », lui dit-elle, en tendant les chaînes. « Je dois entrer. Me promettez-vous de ne pas vous nourrir de moi ? »

Sheppard ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle détourna brusquement la tête pour le fusiller du regard. « Il est affamé, pas stupide ! »

Steve l'entendit presque gronder ces mots et sentit son indignation. Il réalisa qu'elle essayait vraiment de l'aider et, alors que faire confiance n'était pas dans sa nature, encore plus envers une humaine, il décida qu'il était dans une situation qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

« Je vous donne ma parole », concéda-t-il.

Rose dit aux gardes d'ouvrir.

« Vous allez juste le croire sur parole ? » protesta Sheppard.

« Sa parole vaudra toujours plus que la vôtre », répliqua Rose.

Steve offrit à Sheppard un sourire satisfait et Rose sourit, accordant à Steve cette petite victoire.

Sheppard fit un signe de tête aux gardes, pour se venger de la vanité de Steve, il ordonna : « Ils y vont en premiers. »

« Maudites soient les testostérones, toutes les mêmes chez chaque espèce », marmonna Rose alors que les gardes se poussaient pour la laisser passer.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Merci à Lunastrelle, Leulade, Pf59 et Lorraine pour leurs reviews. _

_T'inquiète, Leulade, j'attendrai que tu sois de retour pour recevoir tes reviews. Merci de m'avoir prévenue ! ^^_

_Et merci à Melissa Rossemberg d'avoir mis mon histoire dans ses favories, ainsi que Floop56 pour l'avoir mise en alerte.  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Un panneau presque invisible dans le mur de plexiglas glissa sur le côté et quatre gardes armés encerclèrent immédiatement Steve, leurs armes à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Sheppard et les gardes regardèrent avec incrédulité Rose rentrer les épaules, remonter ses lunettes sur son nez puis marcher vers Steve et se tenir délibérément à sa portée.

« Si je ne le fais pas, ils vous paralyseront. Vous êtes faible et blessé, et je m'inquiète de ce que cela pourrait vous faire », redit-elle. « Je ne veux pas faire ça non plus, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé d'autre option. Vous acceptez que je… ? » Elle tendit les chaînes avec incertitude.

Steve ne dit rien, mais lui tendit lentement ses bras, paumes vers le bas. Une expression de dégoût et de honte évidente au visage, elle attacha les menottes aux poignets, et s'approcha pour la ceinture. Son visage se fit plus proche du sien et il soutint son regard sans broncher.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle tranquillement tandis que les gardes s'écartaient un peu.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour la façon dont vous êtes traité », répondit Rose. « Tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres soient près de son oreille et lui murmura : « Ou peut-être n'êtes-vous pas simplement aussi humaine que vous le pensez. »

« Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, je prendrais ça comme une insulte. »

Steve parlait trop doucement pour que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. « Pourquoi être entrée là-dedans face à un Wraith affamé ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez donné votre parole. »

« Donc, vous voyez : ce n'était pas une insulte. »

Rose finit d'attacher les chaînes et posa ses mains sur les siennes. « Je viens avec vous », lui dit-elle.

Doucement encore, afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre, il dit : « Merci. »

À la seconde où elle fit un pas hors de la cage avec Steve juste derrière elle, les quatre gardes levèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent à nouveau vers sa tête.

Rose fusilla Sheppard du regard et répliqua : « Vous êtes obligé de faire ça ? Que pensez-vous qu'il soit capable de faire ainsi ? » dit-elle en pointant avec impatience les chaînes.

« Simple précaution », répliqua Sheppard. « On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ces gars verts. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, surtout quand ils sont affaiblis par la faim », claqua Rose. Lorsque Sheppard haussa des épaules, elle fit un « humpf » et prit la tête de la marche. Steve la suivit, accordant un regard méprisant à Sheppard au passage.

Ils étaient presque hors de portée quand ils entendirent la profonde voix grave de Todd lancer : « Ça se nourrit de soi-même et ça grandit ! »

Rose s'arrêta et retourna près de la cage de Todd. Le regardant avec douceur, elle lui demanda : « Que voulez-vous dire, Todd ? »

« Librement donné, ne meurt pas. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La clé ne meurt pas. »

Perdant patience, Sheppard posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit : « Il a perdu la raison il y a des semaines. Venez, on perd notre temps. »


	8. Chapitre 8

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Melissa Rossemberg pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**

Rose avait un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Sheppard lui avait promis que le virus Hoffan ne ferait que l'empêcher de se nourrir du volontaire.

« Il aura juste mauvais goût, c'est tout », avait dit Sheppard avec impatience. « Ce n'est pas du poison, ça ne tuera pas votre précieux Wraith. »

« Et comment le savez-vous ? » l'avait défié Rose. « De plus, si vous mouriez de faim, vous mangeriez tout de même, qu'importe combien ça a mauvais goût. »

« C'est plus compliqué qu'un mauvais goût », avait ajouté le docteur Beckett. « Nous pensons que cela bloque le processus d'alimentation d'une certaine manière, mais le major a raison : ça ne le tuera pas. »

« Vous PENSEZ ? Est-ce censé me rassurer, docteur ? » avait demandé Rose. « Étant donné que vous le laisserez quand même mourir de faim. »

Le docteur Beckett avait vraiment paru hésitant quand il avait répondu : « Je sais que vous voulez les étudier aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez, mais comment voulez-vous exactement qu'on les nourrisse, gamine ? »

Et donc elle se tenait là, regardant le Hoffan marcher avec hésitation vers les barreaux métalliques de la cage où se trouvait Steve. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable, mais elle sentait que Steve était aussi nerveux qu'elle. Steve ne savait pas ce qui se passait – Sheppard avait exigé qu'elle ne lui dise rien de ce qu'ils faisaient –, mais il savait que quelque chose clochait cet humain était faible, malade. Mais Steve avait faim, si faim qu'il en avait mal tellement que c'en était palpable.

Lentement, avec hésitation, il s'approcha de l'humain. Elle ne le dirait jamais par respect pour sa fierté Wraith, mais elle savait qu'il était incertain, effrayé même. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option, cependant, il fit un brusque mouvement vers la poitrine de l'homme avec sa main nourricière. Il n'eut pas plus tôt commencé de se nourrir qu'aussitôt il s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » exigea-t-il, se détournant de l'homme et marchant à grands pas vers le coin le plus éloigné de sa cellule.

Rose regarda Steve tandis que ses collègues se félicitaient pour avoir réussi d'empêcher Steve de se nourrir. Même s'il semblait aller bien, elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment. Les autres sortirent en file de la pièce, mais Rose voulait rester, repoussant même la main de Sheppard de son épaule.

« Bon, si vous insistez pour jouer la baby-sitter, mais restez loin des barreaux », lui dit Sheppard. « Il n'y a pas de verre ni de champ de force ici… et vous n'avez pas mauvais goût ! »

Rose fit une grimace dans le dos de Sheppard tandis qu'il partait, puis elle se tourna vers la cellule. Steve lui tournait le dos, les mains sur les hanches. « Combien de temps pouvez-vous encore tenir ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, humaine. »

« Combien de temps ? » insista-t-elle.

« Aussi longtemps que je pourrai », répondit-il. « Il a fallu plus de temps pour le commandant que vous retenez sur votre base. »

Elle pouvait entendre la peur dans sa voix même lui ne pouvait le cacher. Ils comprenaient tous les deux le destin qui l'attendait : devenir lentement fou tout en crevant de faim.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose », dit-elle avec impuissance.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais, c'est tout. » Elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

« Attendez. »

Elle se retourna et regarda le Wraith. Il laissa tomber ses mains de ses hanches et se tourna pour la regarder. « Si vous voulez m'aider, restez. »

Sans hésiter, Rose retourna là où elle se tenait et s'assit par terre, les jambes croisées devant lui, juste hors de portée des barreaux.

Il traversa la cellule et s'assit devant elle, juste devant les barreaux, non pas parce qu'il voulait l'atteindre et se nourrir d'elle, mais parce qu'il avait un étrange et impérieux besoin d'être aussi près d'elle que possible.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Melissa Rossemberg pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

Sheppard entendit le brouhaha depuis le milieu du couloir. _Peut-être qu'il a cédé puis essayé de se nourrir d'elle_, pensa-t-il. _Ça lui apprendra, à cette sale garce. _

Mais Rose sauta sur Sheppard à la seconde où il s'engouffra dans la pièce. « Faites quelque chose ! Il est en train de mourir ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Cela prit quelques secondes à Sheppard pour s'orienter et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle courut vers les barreaux qu'il réalisa que c'était Steve qui avait des ennuis, pas Rose.

Plié en deux, agrippé aux barreaux de la cellule, il semblait souffrir… Sheppard secoua la tête. Bon sang, c'était un Wraith, ce devait être une ruse pour que quelqu'un s'approche des barreaux afin de le nourrir.

« Non ! Restez loin des barreaux ! » cria Sheppard à tout le monde, avant qu'il remarque que Rose avait couru droit vers les barreaux, et cherchait à atteindre Steve.

« On va vous aider », dit Sheppard, autant à Rose que Steve, tout en essayant d'éloigner la jeune femme, même si Steve n'avait pas fait un geste vers elle, il était juste tombé à genoux en s'accrochant aux barreaux dans sa cellule.

Soudain, elle plongea la main à travers les barreaux et attrapa la main droite de Steve. L'attirant vers elle, elle pressa la main de sa main contre sa poitrine. Sa voix résonna comme un murmure rauque, alors qu'elle lui dit avec urgence : « Prenez ! Vite ! Soignez-vous tant que vous le pouvez encore !"

Malgré la douleur visible sur son visage, elle s'arrangea pour croiser son regard et garder le contact visuel avec lui, elle pouvait voir sa confusion, presque l'entendre penser : « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, pourquoi se sacrifie-t-elle ?_ »

Après plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer des heures, Steve s'abandonna à sa nature fondamentale. Ignorant pourquoi il ne voulait pas la voir mourir, il ferma ses yeux en serrant fort tandis qu'il activait son organe nourricier et commença à se nourrir voracement.

« Éloignez-le d'elle ! » hurla Sheppard, mais tandis que Teyla posait une gentille main sur son bras, il se ressaisit et fit ce qui se passait réellement devant lui. « Qu'est-ce que… ? » dit-il avec une incrédulité totale. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? » Sheppard posait cette question à Steve. « Le virus vous rend incapable de vous nourrir d'elle aussi ? »

Steve ouvrit les yeux, un air un peu choqué sur son visage tandis qu'il parlait. « Non, je me nourris, major », leur dit-il. « En fait, sa force vitale… Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel, auparavant… » Son expression était presque de la stupeur comme sur les visages des humains qui regardaient la scène dans un silence ébahi.

Enfin, Sheppard retrouva la parole. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle ne vieillit pas ? Pourquoi vous ne la tuez pas ? »


	10. Chapitre 10

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Melissa Rossemberg pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

De retour à la base, Sheppard entra dans l'infirmerie et dut y regarder à deux fois quand il vit Steve assis de façon décontractée sur l'une des couchettes, sans entrave, avec Rose à ses côtés et le docteur Beckett allant de l'un à l'autre tout en s'affairant avec un équipement médical. Le Wraith semblait assez détendu, il avait ôté son manteau, révélant ce qui ressemblait à un T-shirt noir uni à manches courtes sur ses fins bras verts.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda Sheppard. « S'il essaie de s'échapper ou de se nourrir de quelqu'un, je vous en tiens responsable », lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux à Rose, qui lui lança un regard arrogant qui rivalisait avec les meilleurs de Steve.

« La gamine est son distributeur automatique privé, major. Il n'a pas besoin de se nourrir de qui que ce soit d'autre », intervint le docteur Beckett avec impatience.

« Juste elle ? » demanda Sheppard. « Ou c'est le virus Hoffan qui a changé sa façon de se nourrir ? Et si ce n'est qu'elle, peut-elle nourrir un autre Wraith ? »

« Juste elle », dit Beckett, l'air rouge et ennuyé. Devant le regard incrédule de Sheppard, il ajouta : « Il me l'a rendue. »

« Je n'y crois pas ! » Sheppard roula les yeux. « Vous l'avez laissé se nourrir sur vous ? »

« Eh bien, je devais vérifier la théorie et le gars m'a rendu ce qu'il a pris quand ça n'a pas marché de la même façon qu'avec Rose. »

« Le ga… ? Et s'il ne s'était pas arrêté ? »

« Je lui ai donné ma parole », dit calmement Steve.

« Oh, super ! » Sheppard roula à nouveau les yeux et se tourna, mains sur les hanches, face à Steve. « Votre parole, parce que les Wraiths sont tous si bons et honorables, surtout avec les humains ! »

Steve se contenta de lancer un sourire suffisant à Sheppard, laissant la mauvaise humeur méprisante de Rose faire le reste.

« Donc, vous avez vérifié si elle peut nourrir un autre Wraith ? » lança Sheppard, hochant la tête par-dessus son épaule vers la cage en verre où Todd se trouvait toujours.

« Non ! » répliqua aussi brusquement Steve, en plaçant un bras devant Rose, ce que même Sheppard ne put interpréter que comme un geste protecteur. « Avec un Wraith bien nourri qui pourrait s'arrêter, ça passerait encore », répliqua-t-il. « Mais pas avec lui. »

« Il refuse catégoriquement de la laisser essayer », ajouta Beckett.

« Refusez de partager votre snack privé, hein ? » piqua Sheppard. Steve siffla avec mépris, mais ne retira pas son bras de Rose.

« Je crois que Todd sait ce qu'il se passe, pourtant », offrit Rose. « Je pourrais au moins lui parler. »


	11. Chapitre 11

_Merci à Lunastrelle et Melissa Rossemberg pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11**

Malgré les protestations du docteur Beckett jointes à celles de Rose, Sheppard insista pour que Steve, sous une lourde escorte armée, retourne dans sa cage de verre. Tandis que le panneau coulissant se refermait, Steve fusilla Sheppard du regard et lui dit : « Si vous le laissez se nourrir d'elle, je trouverai un moyen de vous tuer. »

« Ouais, ouais », dit Sheppard avec mépris. « Je sais que vous ne voulez pas abandonner votre nourriture assurée à vie, mais nous n'allons pas simplement vous la donner puis vous laisser partir, alors habituez-vous à ça. »

Rose lança à Sheppard un regard méprisant et il ajouta : « Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas vraiment cru… ? »

« Non, major », soupira Rose. « Je n'ai vraiment pas cru que vous seriez capable de faire ce qui est moralement bien. »

Sheppard lança un regard sacarstique et exagérément blessé, mais elle l'ignora et se tourna vers la cage de Todd.

« N'oubliez pas de lui demander pourquoi vous développez des caractéristiques Wraiths mineures », la pressa Beckett.

« Elle quoi ? » exigea Sheppard.

« Euh… Eh bien, nous avons remarqué que… » hésita Beckett. « Dans les tests qui… Elle n'est pas qu'en bonne santé, elle est… »

« Je suis plus forte, je guéris plus vite, et vous ne l'avez apparemment pas encore remarqué, mais je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes », finit Rose pour lui. Elle ignora Sheppard et continua de marcher jusque devant la cage de Todd.

« Bonjour, Todd », dit-elle gentiment tandis que le grand Wraith débraillé marchait lentement vers elle.

« Brillante petite humaine », dit-il.

Elle sourit avec mélancolie. « Pas tant que ça », dit-elle avec modestie. « Vous savez ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je vous nourrir aussi ? »

Depuis sa cellule, Steve se raidit, mais Rose poursuivit : « Je suis la clé dont vous avez parlé, pas vrai ? Puis-je vous nourrir de la même façon que je nourris Steve ? »

« Pas ma clé », dit Todd avec une moue triste.

« Je suis la clé de Steve ? Juste la sienne, pour lui seul ? »

Un coin de la bouche de Todd fut pris d'un tic et il dit : « Jeune chanceux. »

Rose rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

Teyla résuma ce qu'elle avait appris puis s'approcha de Todd et lui demanda : « Vous avez dit auparavant : ''_Librement donné, ne meurt pas._'' Qu'est-ce qui ne meurt pas si c'est donné librement ? »

« Ça se nourrit de soi-même et ça grandit. »

« Quoi donc, Todd ? »

« Énergie… force vitale… grandit et nourrit… nourrit et grandit… »

« Pourquoi cela ne se produit qu'entre eux ? » insista gentiment Teyla. « Qu'est-ce qui déclenche ça ? »

« L'amour », dit Todd en penchant la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne voyaient pas cela.

Tous les yeux, excepté ceux de Rose, se tournèrent vers Steve. Il leur tourna immédiatement le dos, haussa des épaules et grommela, à peine perceptible : « Quoi ? Vous croyez que les Wraiths ne peuvent pas aimer ? »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Rose, qui prit soin de les ignorer.

Sheppard ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses mots ne purent jamais être entendus car l'alerte anti-intrus les couvrit.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa review. _

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

Tandis que le personnel vidait rapidement la pièce, Rose saisit l'un des gardes. « Le code ! » lui hurla-t-elle. Il la fixa d'un air ahuri et elle répéta : « Le code pour ouvrir les cellules ! »

Sans réfléchir, le soldat tapa les numéros dans les deux panneaux de contrôle avant de vite se retourner pour s'enfuir.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête », dit Rose. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que le panneau de la cage de Todd coulissa, et un enchevêtrement sauvage de vert et de blanc se rua sur elle.

Son souffle fut coupé court dans une glissade tandis qu'elle heurtait violemment le sol avec au-dessus d'elle le poids de Todd, dont le bras la clouait au sol.

Presque aussitôt, une sensation de brûlure commença à se former autour de son cœur et se répandit dans sa cage thoracique, si intense qu'elle craignit que ses os se mettent à fondre. Brièvement, elle pensa « _Ce n'est pas comme avant… Je suppose que ne peux nourrir aucun Wraith sauf Steve…_ » Soudain, elle réalisa que cela signifiait qu'elle était en train de mourir et elle se mit à lutter, saisissant le poignet de Todd à deux mains. Elle fut vaguement consciente que d'autres courraient autour dans la pièce en paniquant, aveugles à sa situation, et elle sut que c'était futile.

Sans prévenir, il y eut une sensation de déchirement dans sa poitrine puis la brûlure cessa. Clignant des yeux, elle leva la tête et vit Steve qui venait de bondir puis atterrit, Todd sous lui. Elle les vit lutter brièvement jusqu'à ce que Steve saisisse un humain au passage et le pousse devant lui. La main nourricière de Todd se plaqua sur le soldat, l'asséchant en quelques secondes. Steve en jeva un autre avec violence vers Todd puis se rua à travers la salle jusqu'à Rose pour la soulever dans ses bras. Il la porta à travers la salle, aussi loin de Todd que possible, puis se tint devant elle, prêt à la protéger.

Les yeux de Rose s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes quand plusieurs Wraiths accompagnés de drones entrèrent dans la cellule en poussant des cris stridents. Loin de paraître soulagé, Steve s'accroupit devant elle, grognant et rugissant, clairement prêt à se battre pour elle.

Soudain, le son profond et impérieux d'une voix stoppa net le chaos dans la salle : « Arrêtez. »

Rose tourna la tête, essayant de localiser la source de la voix et dut regarder des deux côtés avant de le trouver. Si elle n'avait pas déjà vu Todd, elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, tant il semblait différent à présent, même s'il portait encore la tunique grise et terne. _Il est tel qu'il avait paru quand il avait été captur_é, se souvint-elle. _Bien droit, fier, fort et charmistique. _

Il marcha vivement jusqu'à elle et, en repoussant imperceptiblement Steve, plaça gentiment mais fermement sa main nourricière sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. « Toutes mes excuses, je n'étais pas moi-même », lui dit-il. « Laissez-moi vous rendre ce que je vous ai pris. »


	13. Chapitre 13

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour sa merci à Sheppard26 pour avoir mis cette fic en Alert Story.  
_

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13**

Le carillon de la porte détourna l'attention de Steve de l'ordinateur portable qu'il montrait à Rose. Il dit : « Entrez ». Le système automatique de reconnaissance vocale ouvrit la porte.

Todd entra dans les quartiers de Steve et, encore une fois, sourit en voyant combien Rose semblait chez elle. Tous deux étaient assis au poste de travail il était clair qu'ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, car Todd pouvait voir la légère rougeur qui traînait encore sur les joues de Rose.

Après avoir passé quelques semaines sur la ruche, elle avait cet air qu'arboraient la plupart des femmes humaines quand elles s'unissaient à un Wraith : une sorte de satisfaction épanouie qu'émanait leur être, les rendant d'autant plus attirantes.

Une fois de plus, Todd se surprit à vaguement envier ce jeune Wraith.

« Il semblerait que les légendes soient justes, après tout », leur dit-il tout en marchant vers eux, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur un banc devant eux.

« Ces légendes ? » demanda Rose, en pointant la tablette dans la main de Steve.

« En effet », répondit Todd. « Il vous les a enseignées ? »

Rose sourit chaleureusement. « Oui. Il y a tant à apprendre », dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Cela raconte qu'il y a longtemps, bien avant la guerre contre Atlantis, les humains s'unissaient parfois aux Wraiths… qu'ils s'aimaient… ? »

Todd lui rendit son sourire et lui dit : « Les Wraiths sont parfaitement capables d'aimer. » Il nota l'expression légèrement embarrassée de Steve, bien que le jeune Wraith acceptait cela plus facilement depuis son retour sur le vaisseau ruche que lorsqu'il était retenu prisonnier par les humains.

« Néanmoins », céda Todd, « dans ces anciens temps, cela était plus monnaie courante et opportun que maintenant. » Il pencha la tête. « Mais les temps changent sans cesse… Peut-être que cela se passera plus souvent, en particulier maintenant. »

« Vous voulez dire nous… ? » demanda Rose, rejoignant Steve par son air gêné.

« La légende dit que certains humains étaient capables de nourrir les Wraiths qu'ils aimaient – mais seulement ces Wraiths – sans mourir », continua Todd. « En fait, non seulement cela ne leur faisait pas de mal, mais ils gagnaient en force jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement, un couple si fortement lié que les deux ne pouvaient littéralement plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

Il s'aperçut que Steve cherchait discrètement la main de Rose, puis il la prit entre ses genoux et lia ses doigts aux siens.

« Je suis sûr », dit Todd, « qu'une fois que la nouvelle vous concernant tous les deux se répandra, beaucoup de Wraiths essaieront de trouver leur âme sœur humaine ! » dit-il en riant gentiment.

« Mais pour le moment », poursuivit-il, en reprenant une expression plus sérieuse, « je suis venu vous dire que j'ai regagné un peu de mon prestige parmi les nôtres et que la reine de cette ruche a accepté à ma requête quant au fait que nous restions ici… Tous », ajouta-t-il en regardant Rose. « Elle lui a accordé le droit d'être l'adoratrice personnelle de Steve, si vous le désirez, à condition que vous continuiez d'étudier les anciens manuscrits et essayiez d'éclaircir le reste de cette légende, voyez si elle peut s'étendre à une plus grande échelle. »

Rose se jeta spontanément au cou de Steve, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui rendre son étreinte. Se levant pour partir, Todd dit : « J'en déduis que je peux informer la Reine que vous acceptez ses conditions. » Et sur ces mots, il se retourna et sortit, en souriant joyeusement pour lui-même.


	14. Épilogue

_DISCLAIMER : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une fic de __**Todd's pet**__ que j'aime beaucoup. _

_

* * *

_

**Épilogue**

Allongés dans le noir, Steve et Rose étaient enlacés, l'air autour d'eux était empli d'une profonde satisfaction.

« Te sens-tu aussi bien que moi lorsque nous faisons ça ? » demanda Rose.

« Quoi, l'amour ou me nourrir ? » la taquina Steve.

« Les deux », dit-elle en riant. « Ça en arrive à un point où les deux me semblent pareils. » Il y eut un court silence entre deux avant qu'elle poursuive : « Et toi ? »

« Oui, les deux me font du bien aussi. » Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix, malgré l'obscurité. Elle savait que c'était encore difficile pour lui et ces sentiments inconnus, mêlés à son traumatisme quand il était aux mains des humains d'Atlantis, étaient le signe que sa fierté de Wraith était contenue depuis qu'ils avaient élu domicile ici, sur cette ruche. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait vite s'adapter, et le magnifique, arrogant Wraith dont elle était tombée amoureuse recommencerait bientôt à pavaner, comme un paon glorieux.

Elle se demanda vaguement s'il l'aimait de la même façon qu'elle l'aimait.

« Aimer ? » demanda Steve.

« Oh ! » se troubla Rose. « Je suis désolée… J'avais oublié que tu pouvais sentir mes émotions. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Ça va… Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer en retour. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer. »

Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle tandis qu'il lui dit avec calme : « Parfois, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens… Je ne suis pas du tout habitué à ressentir ça, et certainement moins envers une humaine. » Il se mit à peigner une mèche de ses cheveux avec ses doigts et continua : « Je crois que je dois t'aimer, je ne pense pas que ça se passe autrement. »

« Eh bien, ça me suffit », dit Rose avec joie.

« Je dois être chanceux. Il semblerait que j'ai une compagne qui se trouve aussi être ma source de nourriture faite sur mesure et inépuisable. » De ses longs doigts élégants, Steve lui caressa la tempe, et glissa une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. « J'ai l'impression que je ne te mérite pas. »

Rose sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille, tout en reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine, et lui dit doucement : « Oh, je crois que tu peux me laisser juger ça par moi-même. »

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Une fic de plus de finie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _


End file.
